Time will Tell
by ChloeeD214
Summary: After defeating the brother hood of evil all Titans are heading back to the tower to stay and ketchup before they split apart once more. But when a blinding light and a boom bring unexpected guests from the future, it looks like the Titans won't be splitting up after all, and it seems hiding a secret with everyone around won't be as easy as our two future titans thought. Some lemon
1. chapter 1

**So, i like to day dream a lot and im always coming up with these senerios and i can never find fanfics like i think of. So, i decide to write my own. Lets see how these work out.** **Summery: The Titans just defeted Dr. Light after "Titans Together" and all were headed back to the tower to hang out some more before they have to leave once more. When all seems peaceful and quiet a loud boom echos through out the commen room leaving two titans lying on the floor. Only thing is the originals are staring there looking at themselves. When two of the titans are sent back in time they have to try to keep one of their biggest secrets hidden from everyone, but its not as easy aa it seems.** **I dont own teen titans or any of these characters. Also, im pretending the doom patrol was apart of the battle so theyre in this too.** **Chapter 1**

The titans have just defeted Dr. Light as they headed back to the tower. Or i should say they just watched him as he cried and ran to the police himself.

"So," Robin said as they all, and he means all, piles into the commen room. "You're all welcome to stay as long as you want or need to. All the rooms have temporary name plates on them for you so no one will get confused. Elasta Girl and Meento, since you too are married you can decided whether you want to share a room or have your own."

"Thank you Robin. After all weve done we appriciate what you are doing for us" Rita said.

"Oh glorious!" Starfire said. "I am so happy that all our magnificent friends are staying."

As starfire says this, her joy causes her to fly around the room knowing the wind out of everyone.

"Star if youre not cateful someones gonna blow a fuse" Beast Boy says after she hugs him.

Cyborg was being hugged by her as he looked over a Beast Boy. "Quiet litterly if youre me."

Kole watched as she flew around giggling. "I think its cute how much joy and love she can feel for everyone."

"It might be cute," Kid Flash started, "But deadly is also the right word to use."

"pero vale la pena ser aplastado por una bella dama!" Mas e Menos says as she squeezes both of them.

Raven sat quietly as she watched everyone talk and interact with one another. It made her happy, in a way, to watch as all the titans talked and have fun with each other all getting along. Even Beast Boy was sitting with Mento having what seemed to be a good conversation from the big smile on his face.

"Get back here you two hefers"

She looked over to see Speedy trying to chase Mas e Menos, who just so happened to have a mirror in their hands, around the tower.

Raven felt a tug on her cape, and looked down to see Melvin with a guilty look on her face.

"Yes Melvin?"

"I think i broke someth-"

 **BOOMM!!!** The tower shook violently ketching all the titans off gaurd. Raven looked over at Melvin.

"All i did was break Robins stereo."

"What?!"

BOOOMMM!!!

Bumble Bee flew over and looked around the main room.

"What is going on?"

A loud boom echoed all over the tower as a bright light shone, and all the titans and doom patrol got smacked into the walls of the tower. When the light desapeared all the titans fell off the walls onto the floor breaking somethings in the process.

"Owww," Beast Boy said. "What hit me?"

All the titans pulled themselves up and looked around.

"Guys, Jinx said, "Where are BB and Raven?"

"Were right here. Why?" Raven asked.

Jinx just stared st the middle of the commen room floor, as did others who where close enough to see what she was staring at.

Aqualad was the one to speak up.

"I think I know what made the big noise."

"I think you mean _who_ " Panther said.

All the Titans got up to look at what they where staring at and didnt know what to say.

There lying in the floor with some scratches on them, was none other then Beast Boy, hugging a sleeping Raven who was on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own Teen Titans or any of the characters.**

 **Chapter 2**

Everyone stood and looked at, well, their friends. Only they wernt.

The Beast Boy on the floor didnt look much different. He was taller, and more muscular then ther friend, and still wore his black and purple uniform. He had scratches on his face, and a nasty bruise forming on his right elbow where some of his uniform was torn off, and the same one that was clutching Raven to him.

The Raven with him was just a little different then theirs. Instead of her short hair this raven had hers as long as Starfires, her bangs framing her face wich alsl had a bruise forming on it. She still wore her blue cloack and leotard, but hers was falling to peices as well and her cloack was burned at the bottom.

"Uhhh" It was Beast Boy who broke the silence. "Am i the only one seeing this?"

"No." Negative Man says crouching down to get a better look.

"Youre not."

"I am lost," Starfire says peering closer at what is supposed to be her team mates. "Is this supposed to be our friends?"

"Im scaning them right now. My sencers are checking DNA, Blood count, everything as we speak." Cyborg says.

"Dont bother. Its Beast Boy, i can sense it."

"Are you sure Raven?" Robin asks.

"Oh yeah its them alright" Cyborg says looking at his arm. "Everything is a perfect match."

"How can that be though?" Speedy asks, "If were looking at them in front of us right now?"

"Hey, does this think mean anything to you?"

All the titans look over to find Herald holding an old, run down rusty looking clock.

Starfire gasped

"Time Warps Clock!" These must be our friends from the future!"

"Thats prepospourous!" Mento says looking at the Alien girl.

"No. Its not. In a fight with Warp once, starfire had managed to send herself to the future by mistake meeting all of us from there. Something like this has already happened," Robin explained.

"If that is true, then why are they here?" Rita asked.

A low growl sounded from the floor and they turned to see the beast boy there move his head and try to sit up.

Raven looked up and said "I think were about to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Teen Titans or any of** **the cbaracters. At all.**

 **Chapter 3**

The Beast Boy on the floor squinted his eyes and tried to open them. He felt something on top of him and squeezed the hard, yet smooth flesh under his fingers. Everyone watched as his eyes fluttered, thinking he was going to open his eyes all the way and sit up.

They were wrong.

Instead of him opening his eyes, he closed them tighter and rolled over, squishing Raven under him and hiding her completely. A quiet _ouff_ was heard and a low groan.

"Beast Boy?"

The beast boy on the floar groaned but didnt move.

"Beast Boy, get. Off."

Without thinking, the Raven on the ground moved her leg up, hitting him where the sun dont shine.

He jerked up and fell on his side knees together and hands between his legs.

"Sorry Beast Boy."

" Mmnnnn. Heluo to ymm too."

Raven sat up and noticed everyone staring at her. What threw her off though, was that she was looking at her _younger self._

"Beast Boy, get up."

"I dont think thats possible right now."

Future Raven stopped and scowled at the body on the floor.

"Get. Up. Now!"

The Beast Boy on the floor finally pulled himself up and looked around the tower.

"Uh, dude, how did we get back into the tower? And why are all the titans here?"

Beast Boy looked around, and when his green eyes landed on someone he did _not_ expect to see, his mouth dropped open wide.

"WHAT?! Mento, Elasti Girl? What are you guys doing here?"

" _Garfeild!"_ Raven growled.

"What?"

She pointed over by the coach, where Herald and Aqualad where, and saw his youngerself.

The Beast Boy from that time line, (well call him BB) looked at hix future self and stared.

"Okay, one of you explain why youre here! Are you really me? Why is Ravens hair long? Are you from the future? Are you-MMHHHH!"

Gnark walked over and picked him up and covered his mouth with his hand.

Robin walked over and stared at his uh.. team mates.

"Okay you too, explain."

"Yeah, wed like to kbpw what just happened."

( **From now on, the future Raven is Rae, and Future Beast Boy is Garfeild. All Titans will call him BB though. Present are Raven and Beast Boy. They call him Beast Boy.)**

Rae sighed and looked over at BB.

BB looked around and gave a nervous chuckle. "okay, but first we need to know what timeline were in. Cy?"

"we just defeated the brother hood of evil."

BB knodded and blushed as he looked at raven.

"So that, um, you know, happened 2 years after right?"

Rae looked at him and said "Yeah. So were from 3 years in the future, making us both 17."

BB said "You wanna tell them?"

Rae rolled her eyes.

"We were in an alley fighting some "big shot" supervillian. While Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire where fighting off his drones, Garfeild and I-"

"Stop! Stop. Since when do you call me Garfeild?" Beast Boy asked.

Rae glared at him. "Since ever. Now Dont interupt. Any way, we were fighging Praw as he tried to escape with the time warp clock. Sure enough, he hit a button and through it at us just as it went off, sending us both here. Now, we need to try to find another way home."

"I cant get over that you guys are from the future" Kid Flash said

"I still dont believe it. How do we know youre actually from the future?"

BB rolled his eyes and looked at his adoptive father.

"Mento, sometimes you need to get your head out of your ass and open your eyes"

Everyone stopped breathing.

"Escuse me?"

BB looked at him and his ears drooped. He looked like he could cry.

"Im sorry. That was out of line. I can proove its me. You would always say you could tell who someone was just by looking into their eyes. Just look at mine."

Mento walked forward and looked into his sons eyes, not having to bend his head down anymore to look at them. They stared at each other, neither of them making a move.

Mento broke away first.

"Its him. As much as i dont want to believer it, it is."

"I _told_ you so" he grumbled.

"Ignore him. Hes grumpy." Rae said.

"I am nog grumpy" Garfeild said. With a twinkle in his eye he glanced at Raven and said "Im _frustraided"_

Rae pulled her hood up to hide her burning face.

"Okay, I dont know about you guys, but im ready to hit the hay" Panther says.

Everyone agreed and started to head to bed, leaving the doom patrol, titans east, and the original titans left in the commen room.

"Um, do to so many people staying in the tower, we only... have... one room left.." Robin says waiting for something to exploed.

BB and Rae just shrugged.

"at this point, im so tired i dont care. If any of you come near my room, you die when i wake up."

"Same with me. That means you Beast Boy."

With that said, both Ravens left for their rooms to sleep.

BB stretched his arms.

"I dont care sleeping with Raven. Ill just turn into a cat and sleep at the end of the bed. Good night"

With that said, BB kissed Rita on the cheack telling his mom goodnight, and akwardly hugged everone else as he turned into a dog and ran out of the room.

"Weirdest. Day. Ever." Speedy said

Everyone agreed, and headed to their rooms for the night, and quickely fell asleep.

On the other side of the tower though, in Rae and Garfeilds room, they were far from falling asleep.

"This is going to be hard to keep quiet. Especially with you in heat."

"I know." Garfeild said, trailing kisses down Raes neck, as he fiddled with her bra.

"How sexually frustrated are you? Think i could frustrate you more?" Rae asked running her hands down his bare back.

Garfeild gave a loud growl.

"i guess well have to find out."


End file.
